Mon enfant ne portera pas les armes
by Albane
Summary: OS : défi n 44 du Poney Fringant, sur la première vie de Dard.


Voici ma contribution au défi 44 de notre cher Poney Fringant, sur la première vie de Dard. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Cela se passe au Gondolin, quelques temps avant sa chute.

* * *

- Mon enfant ne portera pas les armes.

Tuor eut un sourire indulgent et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme. Idril fronça les sourcils et répéta, en cherchant le regard de son mari.

- Tuor ! Mon enfant ne portera pas les armes.  
- D'accord, ma Dame, d'accord.

Au cours de la grossesse de son épouse, Tuor estimait qu'il avait raisonnablement soixante-quinze pourcent de chance d'échapper à cette lubie de femme enceinte. En effet, il y avait cinquante pourcent de chance que l'enfant qu'Idril portait soit une fille et encore vingt-cinq pourcent de chance, si c'était un garçon, que sa mère change d'avis avant qu'il ne soit vraiment temps de l'entrainer aux armes.

L'enfant fut un fils, que l'on nomma Eärendil. Il était en parfaite santé, robuste et intelligent. Tuor en connut beaucoup de fierté.

Eärendil atteignit un jour sept ans. Il alla chez le précepteur de la cour du Gondolin et il apprit ses lettres, ainsi que les rudiments des chiffres, l'astronomie, l'histoire et les sciences. Mais quant à l'art de l'escrime, son père recula l'échéance autant qu'il put. Cependant un jour, les rumeurs et les médisances se firent assez fortes pour revenir aux oreilles d'Eärendil et d'Idril. Tuor prit donc les devants.

Ce soir-là, Tuor et Idril eurent une de leurs rares disputes.

- Tuor, je me souviens pertinemment qu'il y a sept ans et demi, je t'ai prévenu que jamais mon enfant ne porterait pas les armes !  
- C'est un garçon ! C'est le petit-fils du Roi ! Il ne peut en être autrement !  
- Si, cela se peut ! Il suffit de le décider ! Je te dis qu'Eärendil peut tout à fait vivre heureux et vieux sans avoir à être violent !  
- Je ne te parle pas d'en faire un mercenaire ! Mais il doit pouvoir tenir sa place dans l'armée !  
- Tu m'avais promis ! cria Idril.  
- Je n'ai rien promis du tout ! cria Tuor, plus fort.  
- Tu étais d'accord ! Tu étais d'accord avec moi pour que notre enfant ne porte jamais les armes !

Dans son lit, Eärendil resta les yeux ouverts, tourmenté, même après que la tempête dans la chambre de ses parents se fut apaisée. Il ne savait plus qui croire. Ses camarades, chez le précepteur, lui avaient dit qu'entre tous, ils préféraient le cours d'escrime, auquel, lui, n'assistait jamais. Quand Eärendil en avait parlé à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait répliqué que la violence était toujours un mal, et que l'escrime était un art dangereux. Tout aussi dangereux que grimper sur le parapet du rempart…  
Et voilà que son père semblait se rallier au point de vue de ses camarades ! Certes, il avait très envie de découvrir l'escrime, mais il ne voulait pas se mettre en danger. Il voulait aller à l'escrime avec ses amis mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à sa mère.

Le lendemain, Tuor et Idril allèrent voir leur fils, pour lui soumettre le compromis auquel ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir.

- Nous allons t'emmener au cours d'escrime, Eärendil. Mais pendant les quatre premières séances, tu resteras sur le bord à regarder. Au bout d'une lune, tu nous diras si tu veux participer ou pas. D'accord ? Est-ce que ça te convient ?

En dépit de son jeune âge, Eärendil comprit fort bien qu'au bout des quatre séances, ses parents lui demanderaient de choisir auquel d'entre eux il voulait se rallier. Et ce n'est que très mal à l'aise qu'il se plia à ce petit jeu.

Néanmoins, l'escrime l'émerveilla aussitôt. Pas du tout dangereux. Et quand parfois il regardait du côté de l'entrainement des grands, il en était même stupéfié. Oui, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir faire ça, lui aussi. Virevolter avec grâce et légèreté, bouger plus vite que l'œil ne peut le voir. Pratiquer l'escrime, c'était apprendre à se conduire comme les héros des contes, comme les grands elfes et les grands hommes de l'histoire. C'était apprendre la grâce et la force.

Vint la nuit qui devait déboucher sur la quatrième séance, et le choix d'Eärendil. L'admiration et l'envie de participer l'emportait de beaucoup, mais il ne savait comment le dire à sa Maman sans lui faire de peine. Il avait hâte de commencer et, à la fois, il se sentait coupable de cette hâte.

############

Mais cette nuit-là, un cor d'alarme déchira l'obscurité. Eärendil se dressa sur son lit, guettant tous les bruits d'agitation qu'il entendait dans la cité. Quelqu'un se faufila dans sa chambre et sa terreur connut un point culminant. On le saisit à bras-le-corps, pêle-mêle dans sa couverture et, aveuglé, il crut un instant que c'était son père. L'homme entra dans le bureau de celui-ci et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Eärendil fut jeté à terre. Ce n'était pas son père. Dans un rayon de lune, il reconnut le visage de Maeglin. Mais celui-ci était tellement déformé que le jeune demi-elfe hurla d'horreur en comprenant instinctivement que Maeglin lui voulait du mal. Il eut le réflexe de ramper jusque sous le bureau.

Maeglin le saisi par les pieds et Eärendil s'accrocha au pied du bureau. Le bureau se renversa, répandant une pluie d'objet divers sur lui. Surpris, Maeglin le lâcha et Eärendil en profita pour battre des pieds dans sa direction.

- Peste ! jura Maeglin.

Il se pencha et attrapa l'enfant par le devant de sa chemise, le soulevant à bout de bras, comme on le fait d'un chat en fureur. Avant de quitter le sol, les mains d'Eärendil se renfermèrent sur ce qu'elles purent. Une bouteille d'encre rare et un coupe-papier de la plus belle facture.

Maeglin l'avait déjà porté à la fenêtre quand Eärendil réussit à lui cogner l'encrier sur la tête. Mais cela ne réussit qu'à énerver encore plus Maeglin. Le traitre projeta l'enfant devant lui comme un bouclier contre la fenêtre qui explosa et dégringola sur lui en petits tessons cliquetants. Le vent froid saisit l'enfant qui réalisa soudain ce qui lui restait dans les mains.

Comme il avait vu ses camarades le faire en cours d'escrime, Eärendil porta de toutes ses forces, à deux mains, un coup de coupe-papier au niveau de l'épaule de Maeglin.

Maeglin recula soudainement, décontenancé par cette attaque. Mais aussitôt, il poussa un cri désarticulé de surprise et bascula, de façon incompréhensible pour l'enfant, par-dessus Eärendil. Une large main paternelle agrippa l'enfant par le bras alors que celui-ci commençait à rouler sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Poussée par Tuor, la silhouette de Maeglin chuta à bas du rempart et atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur les rochers d'Amon Gwareth.

############

Le coupe-papier, qui était resté planté dans son manteau pendant la chute, bascula doucement sur le côté et glissa à terre. Il avait été offert en cadeau lors du mariage de Tuor et d'Idril. C'était une véritable lame elfique, mais miniature.

A côté du corps de Maeglin, le coupe-papier finit là sa première vie. Il attendait d'être un jour à nouveau utilisé. Mais il ne serait plus jamais un simple coupe-papier. D'objet de papeterie et d'apparat, il était cette nuit-là devenu une redoutable arme de guerre. Il avait été la première arme d'Eärendil, celle qui lui avait permis d'obtenir les quelques secondes nécessaires pour rester en vie.

Le petit coupe-papier du Gondolin venait de changer radicalement l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Et cela ne serait pas la seule fois.


End file.
